ESTOY VIVO (I M ALIVE)
by Magnolia A
Summary: Anthony estaba muy deprimido después del accidente que casi le cuesta la vida... sin embargo de repente algo le hace recordar que esta vivo... Un songfic... después de mucho tiempo aqui hay algo nuevo de mi... Gracias a todas ustedes por preguntar por mi


_**Hola chicas y lectores en general... Después de muchos años vuelvo a publicar algo... este es un songfic dedicado a nuestro querido Anthony... lo publique en una Guerra Florida,,, no recuerdo cual... espero sea de su agradoeste trabajin se llama "Estoy vivo" utilice la canción del mismo nombre" I´m alive" del grupo Electric Light Orchestra… es un tema muy famoso por la pelicula "Xanadu" que en su día protagonizara Olivia Newton John…. Gracias desde ya por leer... decid tomando en publicarlo porque algunas de ustedes han preguntado por mi lo cual les agradezo mucho... mis manos uan no estan al cien... una de ellas si la otra un falta pero ahi vamos... GRacias a todas en verdad... y no se pauren de verdad que si tendran ese fic de Anthony usando bastón solo tenganme un poco de paciencia.**_

**ESTOY VIVO**

El rubio ojiazul…. El deslumbrante Anthony como Candy alguna vez le llamo…. Había pasado por muchas dificultades tras el accidente de caballo que casi le cuesta la vida… su carácter se había endurecido un poco… después de que físicamente había quedado con ciertas limitaciones… muchas personas había hablado con el… sin embargo todos estaban conscientes que mejorar en su estado anímico solo dependía de el…. Desde su refugio personal que era una hermoso rancho en Utah, Candy había sido muy paciente con el… nunca se separaba de el desde que se reencontraron…. De repente la ojiverde lo vio correr a donde ella estaba sentada observando el amanecer… Anthony gritaba…

_**I'm alive - and the world shines for me today**_

_**I'm alive - suddenly I am here today**_

_**Seems like forever (and a day), thought I could never (feel thisway)**_

_**Is this really me? I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**Estoy vivo - y el mundo brilla hoy para mí**_

_**Estoy vivo - de repente estoy aquí hoy**_

_**Parece que siempre (y un día), pensé que nunca podría (sentirme asi))**_

_**¿Soy yo realmente? Estoy vivo, estoy vivo**_

Al verlo tan eufórico… Candy no sabía si este había perdido el juicio…. El rubio paro la loca carrera justo enfrente de donde Candy estaba sentada y pese a al mira de confusión de Candy continuo…

**_I'm alive - and the dawn breaks across the sky_**

**_I'm alive - and the sun rises up so high_**

**_Lost in another world (far away), never another word (till today)_**

**_But what can I say? I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_**

**_Estoy vivo - y el amanecer se rompe a través del cielo_**

**_Estoy vivo - y el sol se eleva tan alto_**

**_Perdido en otro mundo (de lejos), nunca una sola palabra (hasta hoy)_**

**_Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Estoy vivo, estoy vivo, estoy vivo_**

El rubio eufórico beso a Candy que casi cae de lo apasionado que el ósculo fue…

-¡Anthony!

_**Suddenly came the dawn (from the night), suddenly I was born(into light)**_

_**How can it be real? I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**De repente, llegó el amanecer (de la noche), de repente me nació (en luz)**_

_**¿Cómo puede ser real? Estoy vivo, estoy vivo, estoy vivo**_

-Si Anthony estas muy vivo

_**I'm alive - and the world shines for me today**_

_**I'm alive - suddenly I am here today**_

_**Seems like forever (and a day), thought I could never (feel this way)**_

_**Is this really me? I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**Estoy vivo - y el mundo brilla hoy para mí**_

_**Estoy vivo - de repente estoy aquí hoy**_

_**Parece que siempre (y un día), pensé que nunca podría (sentirme asi)**_

_**¿Soy yo realmente? Estoy vivo, estoy vivo, estoy vivo**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**Estoy vivo, estoy vivo, estoy vivo, estoy vivo**_

Terminado el desahogo … Candy le dijo…

\- Si estas vivo… ya era hora de que lo comprendieras…

\- Y el mundo me sonríe… porque me sonries tu…

Se besaron… se tomaron de la mano para empezar a vivir...


End file.
